Am I not Suitable with You?
by Kim Kwangwook
Summary: Changmin dan Junsu saling merindukan, apalagi di hari valentine ini, lalu akan'kah mereka bertemu, dan apa yang terjadi saat mereka bertemu? MINSU for valentine's day! (Oh ya, di dalamnya aku punya pertanyaan kaitannya dengan SomeoneXJunsu, akan'kah di ffku selanjutnya akan tetap MinSu, atau JaeSu, ato HoSu-dgn beberapa pertimbangan-, kalian yang tentukan lewat mereview ff ini)


Disclaimer : Bukan punyaku, even I hope so XP

A/N : Happy valentine's day chingudeul! Karena sekarang valentine, saya membuatkan ini untuk kalian~! Enjoy, ne!

Warn : (maybe)typo, Boys love, alur terlalu cepat, OOC

Happy Read!

* * *

Am I not Suitable with You?

Junsu's POV

Valentine ya? Huft~ aku merindukan Changmin~! Jae hyung sedang pergi dengan Yunho hyung, aku juga ingin pergi dengan Changmin tapi apa dia sudah memaafkanku ya karena meninggalkannya? Aku bisa pahami itu, pasti magnae kecilku itu sangat kecewa karena aku, Yoochun dan Jae hyung meninggalkannya dengan Yunho hyung, tapi sesungguhnya aku menyesal juga meninggalkan mereka. Sudah berkali-kali aku seperti ini, dan berkali-kali pula aku mengatakan bahwa semuanya sudah terlanjur dan penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Jae hyung juga sepertinya sudah pernah bicara begitu. Tapi aku ingin, sekali saja bertemu Changmin, bukan hanya melihatnya di televisi. Bisa'kah?

"Su, kau kenapa sih dari tadi melamun saja?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku merindukan Yunho hyung dan Changmin." Jawabku.

"Merindukan Yunho dan Changmin atau merindukan Changmin?" tanya Yoochun menggodaku.

"Ya! Bisa tidak kau tidak merusak suasana."

"Justru bagus'kan kalau suasananya berubah? Aku tidak suka suasana kelam seperti ini." Jawab Yoochun. "Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja?"

"Tidak Chun, aku ingin di sini saja." Jawabku.

"Kalau kau sedih terus begitu nanti stress lho."

"Tidak akan."

"Hah ya sudah, aku mau jalan-jalan dulu, yakin nih nggak mau ikut?" tanya Yoochun yang kujawab dengan anggukan. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Anneyong." Pamitnya sambil mengacak rambutku, membuatku tersenyum. Yoochun sangat baik, dia selalu menghiburku dan menghibur Jae hyung, mengingat masalah yang kuhadapi sama dengan Jae hyung. Bedanya, Yunho hyung masih sangat mencintai Jae hyung dan sangat menyayangi kami. Bukan berarti Changmin tidak menyayangi kami lagi, tapi... entahlah. Aku juga tidak yakin bisa bersikap seperti Yunho hyung bila aku ada di posisi Changmin. Hah~ saat seperti ini yang biasa kulakukan untuk menghibur diri hanya bermain bola, maka aku pun memutuskan untuk bermain bola saja di halaman belakang.

End of Junsu's POV

~VALENTINE~

Changmin's POV

Ah aku kangen sama Jae hyung, Yoochun hyung terutama Junsu hyung, apalagi melihat YunJae hyung sedang bermesraan seperti ini. Biasanya kalau begini aku akan makan sambil baca fanfic. Masalahnya semua fanfic sudah kubaca berhubung sedikit sekali fanfic Minsu. Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya kalau mencoba mencari. Aku pun mulai menyalakan komputerku dan mencari fanfic. Hmm... YooSu, YooSu, MinJae, HOMIN?! Ukh! Kenapa banyak sekali yang memasangkanku dengan Yunho hyung? Aku jadi uke lagi! Yunho hyung itu kalo pake wig lebih manis dari aku lho, meski sebenarnya serem juga kalo Yunho hyung jadi uke. Tapi aku juga nggak mau jadi uke! Gara-gara Yunho hyung sih, pernah bilang, 'kami keluarga DongBang, aku appanya, Changmin ummanya.' Ukh! Mengingatnya saja membuatku merinding disko. Padahal aku yakin Jae hyung pasti sangat sedih saat mendengarnya, karena dulu sebelum kami berpisah Yunho hyung bilangnya, 'kami keluarga DongBang, aku appanya, Jaejoong ummanya, Changmin aegya, Yoochun ajhussi, Junsu ahjumma.' Hah~ bahkan Yunho hyung saat itu tidak sadar kalau aku sangat mencintai Junsu hyung, posisiku malah jadi anak mereka. Tapi nggak heran sih, kadang aku mirip sama Yunho hyung, sama-sama tampan dan manly. Ah membuka fanfiction malah membuatku makin sedih, fanfic Minsu benar-benar jarang ada, adanya bahasa Inggris, well aku memang tidak separah Junsu dalam bahasa Inggris, tapi kalau harus baca cerita bahasa Inggris 'kan males juga, soalnya harus mikir dulu. Apa aku lebih baik berkunjung saja ya ke dorm JYJ? Daripada aku di sini seperti obat nyamuk? Belum lagi nanti kalau YunJae hyung melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya', masa' aku nonton sih? Oke, sudah kuputuskan, aku akan berkunjung ke dorm JYJ.

~VALENTINE~

Aku mengetuk pintu dorm JYJ, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab? Apa mereka semua pergi? Apa mereka sedang bekerja? Tapi sepertinya aku mendengar suara seseorang. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengelilingi dorm JYJ, dan benar saja, aku menemukan Junsu hyung sedang bermain bola. Aku pun menelan ludahku karena gugup. Bagaimana tidak, lagi-lagi ia melakukan kebiasaannya, hanya memakai singlet dan celana pendek. Terlebih lagi karena aktivitasnya itu kringat mengucur deras membuatnya makin terlihat seksi, ditambah lagi singletnya jadi sedikit transparan. Tanpa sadar aku terus memperhatikannya, sampai-sampai tidak tahu kalau objek yang kuperhatikan tadi sudah ada di depanku.

"Changmin~" panggilnya. Ah suaranya tetap seperti dulu, suaranya sangat menenangkan bagiku.

"Ya, hyung. Ini aku." Jawabku sekenanya. Ia pun meneteskan air matanya tapi buru-buru dihapus sebelum terlihat, tapi aku tahu benar, tadi dia menangis.

"Changminnie, aku merindukanmu! Sangat!" ucapnya sambil memelukku erat, aku pun memeluknya balik.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Tapi kalau kau memelukku begini, aku tidak yakin dapat menahan diri. Jadi sebaiknya aku membuatnya berhenti memelukku, dan aku tahu caranya. "Tapi hyung, kalau kau memelukku begini aku jadi kena kringatmu. Bau tahu. Aku sudah mandi."

"Ya! Baru sebentar suasananya bagus kau sudah merusaknya."

"Hehehe. Mandi sana hyung!"

"Dasar. Setelah akhirnya bertemu, malah merespon seperti itu." Ucapnya menggembungkan pipinya kesal, membuatku ingin mencubitnya, tapi tentu saja tidak kulakukan, aku hanya nyengir.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu. Kau masuk saja ke dalam." Ucapnya sambil membukkakan pintu masuk.

~VALENTINE~

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya Junsu hyung selesai juga mandi, tapi malah lebih parah dari sebelumnya, dia keluar hanya menggunakan boxer, tetes-tetes air di tubuhnya memberi kesan seksi(lagi), kemudian dia berjalan ke arahku sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Ya! Pakai baju yang benar dulu."

"Uuuh! Aku 'kan sangat rindu padamu Changmin, tega sekali sih. Aku'kan ingin cepat-cepat memelukmu lagi." Ucapnya polos

"Makanya cepat pakai baju yang benar. Aku juga merindukanmu kok. Ah, apa ada makanan?" tanyaku sambil berjalan menuju kulkas.

"Ti-Tidak ada! Jangan dibuka!" serunya panik. Membuatku penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam kulkas ini. "Kalau kau membuka kulkasnya aku nggak mau pakai baju." Ancamnya. Well sebenarnya kalau kamu nggak mau pakai baju yang rugi bukan aku sih, tapi berhubung aku ini baik, aku pun menurut. "Jangan dibuka ya, awas kalau sampai di buka." Ucapnya sambil melesat ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya dengan secepat kilat.

"Memang isinya apa sih? Aku penasaran." Tanyaku

"I-Itu—" entah kenapa ia sangat gugup sampai ia berhenti mengelus kepalaku. Aku sedang berbaring di pahanya. Iri? Kasian deh! Huahaha! "Sebenarnya aku membuat coklat bersama Jae hyung, coklat Jae hyung sudah diberikan pada Yunho hyung, sebenarnya aku juga ingin memberikan coklatku padamu tapi— entahlah. Mungkin karena aku tak yakin kau menyukainya."

"Hahaha! Mana mungkin aku tak menyukai coklat, apalagi itu coklat buatanmu."

"Tapi bentuknya jelek sekali."

"Bentuknya nggak penting, yang penting rasanya, toh ntar dihancurin juga di mulut. Malah kalau bentuknya terlalu bagus jadi terasa sayang kalau dimakan."

"Begitukah?" tanyanya polos.

"Iya, sekarang mana, berikan padaku. Aku ingin makan coklat buatanmu."

"Janji ya nggak ketawa?"

"Ne, aku janji." Jawabku. Ia pun berjalan ke kulkas, membuatku terpaksa duduk sendiri, tidak lagi berbaring. Kemudian...

"I-Ini coklatnya." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan coklat buatannya padaku. Pfft! Sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia tidak ingin menunjukkannya.

"Tuh'kan kamu ketawa. Menyebalkan!"

"Maaf, maaf. Habis bentuknya unik banget."

"Huh."

"Jangan marah, oke? Aku akan memakannya." Ucapku memekan coklat buatannya. "Enak kok."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Kau mau?" tawarku hendak menyuapinya. Ia pun mengangguk, dan aku pun menyuapinya. "Bagaimana? Enak'kan?" tanyaku dijawab dengan anggukan lagi. "Hyung, kenapa sih kamu diem banget?"

"Eh? Nggak juga kok."

"Biasanya nggak sependiam ini."

"..."

"Hyung?"

"A-Aku hanya berfikir apakah aku cocok untukmu. Maksudku... kau pernah bilang'kan kau ingin punya kekasih yang bisa memasak? Aku tak bisa memasak. Kau lihat sendiri, coklatku hasilnya begitu."

"Tapi kau sudah memenuhi dua syarat yang lain kok. Sopan dan seksi."

"Sopan dari mana? Aku sebenarnya sadar selama ini aku selalu memakai singlet saja kalau di dorm. Apakah yang begitu dapat disebut sopan?"

"Well, sopan-sopan saja sih kalau menurutku, karena kamu cowok."

"Lagipula aku tidak seksi, pinggangku tidak seperti pinggang Jae hyung yang ramping dan enak untuk dipeluk."

"Menurutku duckbutt-mu itu seksi. Hahaha!"

"Ya! Aku serius, kau ini... haish jeongmal!"

"Oke, oke maaf. Junsu hyung, kriteria yang kusebutkan tentang kekasih yang kuinginkan itu berlaku untuk yeojya saja kok."

"Lalu untuk namja, seperti apa?"

"Aku suka yang sepertimu." Ucapku mebuatnya merona. Ah Junsu hyung manis sekali kalau begini. "Lagipula aku tidak suka namja. Aku hanya suka Xiah Junsu. Aku nggak suka namja lain." Jelasku padanya.

"Jeongmal?"

"Nde. Justru aku yang berfikir apa aku nggak pantas untukmu. Kau sangat manis, baik, suaramu sangat bagus, tak sebanding dengan suaraku, dancemu juga. Meski sekarang aku cuma berdua dengan Yunho hyung dan lebih sering dance daripada sebelum-sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja aku belum bisa menyamaimu apalagi melampauimu. Kau bisa banyak olahraga dan hampir di semua game kau selalu menang. Melihat banyaknya fanfic YooSu aku jadi berfikir kalau sebaiknya aku menyerah saja. Yoochun sangat lembut dan berperasaan, cocok untukmu. Meski dancenya juga belum menyamaimu, tapi dia memiliki bakat akting yang luar biasa, Rooftop Prince, I Miss You, Miss Ripley, Sunkyunkwan Scandal, semua ratingnya tinggi. Ditambah lagi kalau tidak salah ingat, menurut penilai vokal Korea, suaranya lebih bagus daripada aku. Selain itu—" ucapku terpotong karena ia membungkam mulutku dengan sebuah ciuman yang menenangkan.

"Tidak Min, jika dengannya mungkin saja sih aku nggak akan cemberut seperti kalau aku bersamamu, tapi aku pasti sangat bosan dengan itu. Justru dengan sifatmu dan sifatku yang berbeda ini kita sangat cocok, dengan bertengkar itulah membuat kita menyadari betapa berharganya posisi kita masing-masing. Sehari saja tidak mendengar suaramu dan bertengkar denganmu rasanya ada yang kurang. Lagipula aktingmu di Paradise Ranch bagus kok, dan kalau bukan karena aktingmu bagus, nggak akan lah muncul di Athena selama 4 episode? Athena itu film yang sanagt terkenal dan sangat bagus ratingnya, banyak orang luar negri yang tertarik dengan film itu." Ucapnya panjang lebar membuatku menyadari bahwa semua hal yang dia katakan itu benar adanya. "Lagipula kau terlalu memujiku. Aku tak sehebat itu."

"Kau benar hyung." Sahutku yang dibalas senyuman manis olehnya, membuatku ingin mengecup bibirnya yang tengah menunjukkan senyum manisnya itu padaku, tapi...

"Huh! Tapi aku kesal! Saking menghayatinya kamu, ciumannya hot banget!" ucapnya sambil membuang muka.

"Maksudmu?"

"Nggak usah pura-pura! Di Paradise Ranch itu ciumannay gitu banget."

"Mwo? Hahaha! Ciuman begitu mah nggak hot, itu biasa aja, kamunya aja yang polos banget hyung."

"Aku nggak polos!"

"Lagipula aku membayangkan itu adalah kamu. Kamu tidak sadar? Image yang kuciptakan di situ mirip dengan kita? Selalu bertengkar. Memang aku mnciumnya, tapi yang ada di benakku adalah, aku sedang menciummu." Ucapku membuatnya tertegun.

"Jeongmal?" tanyanya kujawab dengan anggukan. "Kalau begitu maafkan aku telah menuduhmu selingkuh."

"Mwo? Aku nggak akan selingkuh darimu. Dan aku nggak menerima maafmu kalau kamu belum menciumku. Dituduh selingkuh itu sakit lho, ini kaitannya dengan harga diri."

"Ck! Aku nggak mau menciummu! Siapa tahu meski kamu nggak selingkuh dengannya kamu selingkuh dengan Yunho hyung? atau mungkin Kyuhyun? Sejak dulu kamu selalu aja main sama Kyuhyun, kalian main apa sih? Aku'kan juga bisa dan hobi main game!" ucapnya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"MWOYA?! Apa kau bilang? Yunho hyung? Aish jeongmal! Bahkan kau percaya itu? Ck. Aku udah bilang'kan aku nggak minat sama namja selain kamu. Terlebih lagi yang sangat manly seperti Yunho hyung, bisa-bisa posisiku sebagai seme sejati terancam."

"Jadi kau tidak mencintai Yunho hyung?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Habis akhir-akhir ini HoMin marak banget. Kalau masalah seme-uke sih emang agak diragukan, sekarang kamu manis sih! Kayak aku dong, makin manly, dengar-dengar banyak yang jadiin aku semenya Jae hyung, aku juga baca aku jadi semenya Yoochun, jadi sememu juga pernah. Eu kyang kyang!" tawanya tapi segera berhenti melihat aura-aura api -seperti yang diedit di runningman episode 115 saat Kwangsoo hyung minta maaf padaku- keluar dari sekeliling tubuhku. "A-Ano, m-maaf aku— t-tapi soal Kyuhyun kau tadi tidak menyangkalnya, berarti benar ya kamu suka Kyuhyun, uh pasti kamu sekarang makin sering ke sana karena nggak ada aku?"

"Ck, nggak lah, Kyuhyun teman aja, lagipula Kyuhyun itu pacaran sama Sungmin hyung kok."

"Be-begitu ya? Kalo gitu aku minta maaf(lagi), karena udah nuduh kamu selingkuh sampai 3 kali"

"Wah, itu berat lho untuk dimaafkan~" ucapku menggodanya. "Kalau mau kumaafkan cium aku dulu. Di bibir" ucapku sambil menyeringai dalam hati. Dan sudah dapat diduga, kekasihku yang polos ini menciumku. Hehehe! Lumayan.

"Permintaan maaf diterima." Ucapku nyengir padanya yang sedang menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya. "Eum? Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil melihat sesuatu di laptopnya. "Dance practice Catch Me? Kau mengikuti kami juga?"

"Tentu saja. Aku punya dvd konser dan album kalian, video kalian berdua komplit." Ucapnya bangga.

"Kalau begitu coba tarikan Catch Me, kau jadi Yunho hyung."

"Tapi nggak ada dancer, nanti aku jatuh saat bagian klimaksnya."

"Memang itu tujuanku, kau jatuh di atasku." Ucapku menyeringai.

"Ya dasar!" sungutnya, tapi dilakukan juga. Kkkk! Dan woow dia dapat menirukan gerakan Yunho hyung dengan sangat sempurna. Hebat sekali. Well kecuali saat klimaks karena nggak ada yang megangin. Aku pun segera memutar balik posisinya, aku menjadi di atasnya.

"Well sebenarnya, ada hal lain selain coklat yang lebih manis dan lebih kuinginkan di hari valentine ini." Ucapku sambil mengelus pipinya, membuatnya merona. Dan aku sangat suka melihatnya. Mengerti maksudku, ia segera mendorongku dan mengalihkan topik. Hihihi! Dia benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Min, apa kamu mengikuti kami juga?" tanyanya tiba-tiba karena salah tingkah

"Eum? Tentu saja!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu cepat menari Tarantallegra! Aku mau melihatmu menari itu!"

"Kau gila hyung? Itu amat rumit. Bukan aku nggak bisa tapi itu memang susah."

"Tidak juga kok."

"Itu'kan buatmu." Ucapku sweatdrop.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu apa kau tahu MV ku yang Even Tough I Already Know?"

"Tentu saja, kau sangat cantik di situ chagi. Mana mungkin aku melewatkannya." Ucapku membuatnya tersipu lagi. Kkk! Benar-benar manis!

"Y-Ya! Mana 'hyung'nya! Kenapa jadi 'chagi'?" tanyanya nggak nyambung, salah tingkah lagi mungkin?

"Kau'kan pernah bilang padaku untuk memanggilku 'hyung' di depan tv agar tak nampak mencurigkan dan agar tampak sopan, tapi sekarangkan kita jarang banget bisa bersama di tv. Nggak masalah'kan kalau begitu?"

"Ck. Dasar evil magnae!"

"Aku bukan magnae! Kau magnaenya!"

"Ya! Aku ini hyungmu!" serunya dan hanya kujawab dengan cengiran sambil memeletkan lidahku padanya. "Aish kau ini!"

"Hahaha! Jadi hyung, ada apa dengan mv tadi?" tanyaku kembali ke topik.

"Ayo menari pakai lagu itu, kau melihat ada bagian aku menari'kan? Nah ayo kita tarikan itu, dan kau nyanyikan liriknya kalau kau memang tahu."

"Maksudmu tari yang cuma sedikit yang kau pakai baju terbuka atasannya dan ada rumbai-rumbainya biru dan pakai ikat kepala?"

"Yup. Improvisasilah gerakannya! Sepertinya asyik."

"Baiklah bila itu maumu." Ucap Changmin menggenggam tangan Junsu dan mulai menyanyi sambil menari berdua seolah di situ adalah lantai ice skating dan mereka sedang menari di atasnya. Sangat indah dan romantis jika boleh kukatakan.

The End!

* * *

A/N : Gimana chingu? Bagus tidak? Kuharap cukup memuaskan, oh ya di sini bukan aku mau ngebash HoMin atau YooSu, aku cuma menulis hal seperti itu demi kelancaran cerita. Jangan marah padaku, ne? Mianhaeyo. Oh ya, yang kusebutkan di atas tetaplah fanfiction, tidak dapat dibuktikan kebenarannya. Kalau soal kebiasaan Junsu pakai singlet itu aku terpikir karena sering banget dia pake singlet, kaya di mv mirotic, konser yang di mubank yang awalnya dia pake jas trus dilepas, dll. At least, review? Please~

Omake

Aku berbaring lagi dipangkuan Junsu hyung setelah lelah menari bersamanya.

"Min, apa kita akan terus bertengar dan kembali lagi dekat lalu bertengkar lagi seumur hidup kita?"

"Hm? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar kata-kata itu." Ucapku menggodanya.

"A-Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang dipikiranku! Bukan karena aku melihat Paradise Ranch!" ucapnya justru membuatnya seolah dia sangat mengikuti drama yang kuperankan.

"Hahaha! Benar'kan itu salah satu bukti Paradise Ranch sangat mirip dengan kisah kita!" ucapku

"Kau benar. Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku akan menjawab iya, karena aku menyukai hal itu, bukan'kah kau juga? Tadi kau bilang justru itu yang membuat kita sadar dengan posisi kita masing-masing?"

"Iya, aku juga menyukai itu." Jawabnya kusambut dengan senyum terbaikku. "Oh iya Min, kau mau 'sesuatu yang lebih manis dari coklat' iya'kan? Kalau begitu ayo, sebelum Yoochun dan Jae hyung pulang" ucapnya tersipu malu, aku menyeringai dan segera memutar balik posisi kami (lagi).

"Kau yakin hyung?"

"Nde. Aku sangat merindukanmu, jadi aku juga sangat menginginkannya." Ucapnya semakin merona sampai ke telinganya. Hihihi, lucu sekali.

"Kalau begitu siap-siap, ne? Aku akan menebus waktu yang tidak bisa kita lalui bersama dari setahun lalu." Ucapku menyeringai lagi.

Really End!

* * *

A/N : Sebelumnya, chingudeul, aku mau kalian voting jika berkenan lewat kotak review di bawah ini. Jadi begini, aku berencana bikin cerita tentang Changmin, Yunho, dan Jaejoong yang dijodohin sama Junsu (ceritanya Yoochun sodaranya Junsu jadi nggak kupasangin) karena aku pengen buat rare pairing. Menurut kalian enaknya endingnya Junsu sama siapa? Kalo sama Changmin, jelas nanti pair yang akan muncul berikutnya YunJae, kalo sama Yunho, nanti pair lain yang muncul MinJae, trus kalo sama Jaejoong, mungkin nanti akan ada 2U atau aku malah akan minta bantuan kalian untuk mengisi peran menjadi kekasih Yoochun dan Yunho, kalo Changmin sudah diatur. Jadi bagaimana? Otte? Review, ne? Vote for the rair pairing that you want, and I'll make itu for you(tapi diff buatanku Changmin nggak akan jadi uke, jadi aku minta maaf kalau rare pairing yang kalian inginkan adalah someoneXChangmin).


End file.
